It's Too Late
by nekoppi
Summary: kailu drabble during Daesang Award


.

.

.

Kai ingin membenci Luhan.

Luhan itu seperti parasit, datang dan hinggap diantara persahabatannya dengan Sehun. Seperti virus, dengan mudah mengubah mereka sehingga segala hal tak lagi cukup dan nyaman dilakukan hanya dengan berdua. Luhan juga seperti penyakit, pelan-pelan mencuri kesadaran dan kewarasan Kai, mencengkeram hatinya dengan debar sehingga Kai tak dapat hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai sahabat saja. Luhan menjadi lebih daripada Sehun, daripada teman-temannya yang lain dan untuk hal itu, Kai sangat ingin mencekik Luhan, menghilangkan bekas Luhan dalam kehidupannya.

Tetapi ia juga mencintai Luhan.

Cinta yang seperti siksaan apabila Luhan berada terlalu jauh darinya, cinta yang membuatnya cemas apabila dunia diantara mereka menjadi terlalu ramai dan ia tak bisa menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk akan keberadaan Luhan. Cintanya pula amatlah mematikan karena hanya dengan senyuman dan panggilan sayang dari Luhan untuknya, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan napasnya tertahan tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

'Jonginnie… oh Jonginnie…' Kai merasakan tubuhnya gemetar ketika mengingat kembali apa yang dibisikkan Luhan padanya ketika mereka menghabiskan malam bersama terbalut dalam pelukan hangat dan ciuman mesra. Kai tidak pernah merencanakan untuk mengenal Luhan, apalagi mencintainya. Tetapi tubuh mereka merapat dan hati mereka terpaut tanpa bibir harus membuka untuk bertanya kenapa. Hanya kata 'cinta' yang bisa Kai ucapkan dan rasa 'sayang' yang dibaginya dari belaian. Sementara Luhan, menatapnya tanpa jeda seraya berkata, 'kalau ada hal di dunia ini yang bisa kumiliki sepenuhnya, aku akan menjadikanmu hanya untukku…'

Kai menghela napas.

_Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi_, pikirnya, ketika ia berdiri diantara kerumunan para performer, menunggu pengumuman Daesang Award. Ia melihat sekeliling dalam diam, tak juga ingin bicara dengan siapapun karena hatinya tak lagi disini. Ia ingin pulang supaya ia bisa merebahkan diri dan memejamkan mata, memimpikan senyuman Luhan dan tawa Luhan.

Seharusnya ia tak jatuh cinta dengan Luhan, karena sekarang hidup terasa hambar kalau ia tak sedang memikirkan Luhan.

Kai merasakan sesosok tubuh merapat dibelakangnya, dan ia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui kalau itu adalah sosok Luhan. Ia mengerti kebutuhan Luhan untuk berada disisinya dan hal itu membuat dadanya menyesak karena ia harus menahan senyuman bahagia. Ia harus bersikap biasa meskipun Luhan menempel padanya, bahkan pada suatu waktu Luhan terpaksa menjauh, dalam sekejap pemuda itu sudah berada disisi Kai lagi, sudah menempel lagi.

Kai menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan cengiran, hanya sekejap hal itu dilakukannya atau para pencari moment akan bersorak bahagia apabila mereka tahu kalau ia merasakan Luhan dan menikmati keberadaan Luhan didekatnya. Ia mengangkat wajah dan memerhatikan kelakuan teman-temannya tanpa sedikitpun ingin berinteraksi. Ia merasa berhasil mengendalikan diri meski sebetulnya ia ingin juga seperti Xiumin dan Sehun, dengan mudah merangkul Luhan dan dengan mudah tertawa tanpa terbebani hasrat. Dengan mudahnya mencintai Luhan tanpa perlu takut menyakiti.

'Dan Piala Daesang jatuh pada….. EXO'

Untuk beberapa waktu Kai hanya terdiam, diantara sorakan para penonton dan seruan tak percaya dari teman-temannya. Ia menatap sekeliling untuk sekian kalinya dan matanya menemukan Luhan, berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Serta merta, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman ketika Luhan tertawa geli ke arahnya dan tangannya melingkar di punggung Luhan saat pemuda itu meminta sebuah pelukan. Hanya dalam satu sentuhan, tubuh mereka mengenali satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan Daesang bukanlah hal yang luar biasa bagi mereka. Tak penting dibandingkan betapa mudahnya Kai kehilangan jati diri dan menjadi si biasa Jongin, yang dengan nikmatnya tertawa merasakan hangatnya Luhan disekelilingnya.

'Jongin…'

Ketika mereka seharusnya berpesta dengan yang lain di gedung SM, mereka memilih mengasingkan diri di dorm dan mendekap satu sama lain tanpa perlu takut ada yang melihat ataupun mencuri dengar kisah cinta mereka.

'Sebenarnya aku takut padamu…'

Kai menatap Luhan dengan alis terangkat, 'kenapa?' Ia tersenyum seraya menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan jari-jemarinya.

Luhan menghela napas, menikmati sentuhan Kai di wajahnya sebelum pemuda itu berkata, 'kadang aku merasa kesal saat kau tak menghiraukanku, kau tahu kan, aku tak tahan kalau harus jauh darimu…'

'Aku harus, hyung.' Kai membisik, 'apa kata orang kalau 'Manly Luhan' suka menggesek-gesekkan badannya seperti _anak_ _kucing _di punggungku.'

Kata-kata Kai membuat Luhan merona malu, 'tapi Jongin, kadang aku takut, kalau kau terus cuek, lama-lama rasa sayangmu akan berkurang dan suatu saat kau sadar kalau kau tak mencintaiku lagi.' Matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca meskipun masih jauh untuk berpikir Luhan akan meneteskan air mata. Tetapi, rasa cemasnya sangat beralasan dan Kai mengerti itu karena Kai juga merasakannya. Ia juga takut ditinggalkan Luhan kalau ia menjadi terlalu dingin dan membosankan.

Jadi Kai mengambil napas dan mencium Luhan dengan khidmat, menikmati setiap desiran di hatinya dan meraba Luhan didada, demi mengetahui kalau Luhan juga berdebar dengan hebat karena dirinya. Ia tersenyum di bibir Luhan dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan sampai Luhan mengerti dalam setiap sentuhannya, ia membuktikan kalau ia sangat menyayangi dan menginginkan Luhan.

'Jangan pertanyakan cintaku, Luhan-hyung.'

Ia memeluk Luhan lagi sebelum melayangkan sebuah kecupan terakhir di kening kekasihnya, dan sebuah janji, 'bahkan jika aku mati cintaku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu…'

.

.

.


End file.
